Big Brother
by CaptainRogersGirl0829
Summary: Peter Parker, son of Steve Rogers and Tony Stark, was ecstatic about having a new baby brother. Until he realized how much his life was going to have to change when James was born. He finds himself resenting James when everyone's attention is focused on him. It's Natasha who knocks sense into everyone. Jealousy! Mpreg! Steve/Tony.
1. Chapter 1

Peter Parker, son of Steve Rogers and Tony Stark, was known to be an intelligent, well- mannered, adorable, young man. He is always so well behaved, responsible and does what he's told without complaint. He's always so joyful, enthusiastic, and wanting to lend a hand to someone in need. To put it short and to the point, he's a miniature Steve and the only thing linking him to Tony is his intelligence and enthusiasm and love of science. No one knew Peter to ever be jealous, his personality wasn't like that. That's the thing; he _wasn't_ the child jealous type.

Everyone loves Peter; there isn't anyone who hates the child because… you just can't hate him. It's nearly impossible; he's too likeable to be hated by others. Since the day Steve brought Peter back from the hospital, everyone instantly fell in love with the child. Everyone wanted to hold him, play with him, and show him all their attention. Peter was the center of everyone's attention, everyone loved and cared for him and Peter thought nothing could change how happy he felt with his dysfunctional, yet loving, family.

… Until the day Tony and Steve brought home his new baby brother that he's been dying to meet for the past 9 months. He was very excited to be able to be a big brother to baby James, but he never knew having a new baby in the house would cost him a lot more then he was ready to give.

VMVMVMVMVMVMV

**(2 Months Earlier)**

"Daddy! Papa!" 6 year old Peter Parker screams as he runs into his fathers' room. "Daddy, Papa!" The hyper active child jumps onto their bed, happiness radiating off his small body. There's a loud groan from the right side of the bed, Tony burying himself further into the bed as he pulls the pillow over his head. Peter giggles happily at the sight of his exhausted father, but his attention is caught by the other side of the bed moving.

A soft, "Hm…" is heard from Steve's side before said man slowly boosts himself to a sitting position in his spot. His eyes are still closed, even when he sits up, but he opens them when Peter leans in and wraps his arms around Steve's neck. "Oh, hey Peter." Steve says hugging him back and ruffling the child's curly brown when he pulls away. "When did you get in here?"

"Now!" Peter screams, unaware of how loud his high pitched voice is in the silent room.

Steve motions for him to lower his volume slightly when Tony lets out another groan at the ear piercing sound. Steve chuckles and leaned over kissing Tony's forehead. "Up and adam sweetheart. When the spider calls," Steve says tickling Peter's belly, the child immediately laughing pushing Steve's hand away. "Then it's time to get up."

Steve pulls away the bed sheets, Peter smiling as the blankets reveal the extra- large T-shirt that Steve has on to fit perfectly over Steve's 9 month round belly. Instinctively, Peter reaches out and presses his hand to Steve's belly. "Baby!" He exclaims happily. "Good morning baby." Peter leans down and presses a soft kiss to the top of Steve's belly, giggling when he feels a kick on his left hand in response. "Daddy," Peter calls gathering Steve's attention. "Baby kicked. Baby kicked." He states, a large goofy grin on his face.

Steve smiles down at his oldest son and chuckles softly, "Yes Peter, baby did kick. Unfortunately, baby kicked daddy's urine and now daddy has to pee." Steve throws his legs off the side of the bed and uses the bedside dresser as leverage to pull himself to a standing position. Peter smiles and lays beside Tony on the bed, curling in closer to him as he watches Steve waddle his way into the bathroom.

When the door closes, Peter turns around and faces Tony's sleeping form. He smiles and reaches a hand out to touch Tony's goatee, chuckling when Tony's eyes suddenly pop open. "Hi papa." Peter chirps.

Sighing loudly, Tony runs a hand over his face before leaning over and kiss Peter's cheek. "Hi Pete." He says tiredly going into a sitting position, placing his head in his hands. He groans into them before rubbing his eyes tiredly. "What time is it?" He asks between a yawn.

Peter looks over at the clock on Steve's side of the bed. "It's 10 o'clock. You and daddy missed breakfast and everyone was so hungry that we ate without you. Sorry, but Uncle Bruce promised he'd make you something when you wake up."

"He better." Tony says offering his son a smile. He ruffles Peter's hair before getting out of bed and heading for the dresser. "Where's daddy Pete?"

"Bathroom." Peter replies immediately jumping off the bed. "Baby kicked when I kissed him and daddy said it hit his ur-… ur-" The child fumbles with the word and his forehead creases in concentration. "… ine."

"Urine?" Tony supplies.

"Yeah! Urine." The child giggles and shakes his head. "Daddy is silly."

"Daddy sure is silly." Tony agrees going to the bathroom door. "Pete why don't you go tell Uncle Bruce that we're awake and starving."

"Okay!" Peter says bouncing out of the room, closing the bedroom door behind him.

***** Later On That Day *****

Later on that day found little Peter playing with his action figures, his two companions, Natasha and Clint, happily playing along to make the child happy. Who would've thought the Black Widow and Hawkeye would actually sit down, pick up an action figure that resembled them and begin an imaginary battle just to please their nephew.

It was up to the point in battle where Captain America, held by Peter, was about to give the final death blow to the villain of today when Steve walked in, a bag slung over his shoulder.

A smile suddenly spreads across his face at the sight of his father. "Daddy!" He says excitedly dropping the action figure in his hand and rushes over to where Steve leans against the door frame of his son's room.

Peter wraps his arms around his father, but Steve's stomach only allows Peter to hug his belly. "Hey Peter." Steve replies a little breathless, a small grimace on his face.

Clint and Natasha notice immediately whereas Peter stays oblivious. "Steve you alright?" Clint asks as Natasha pulls Peter back to her side.

"Yeah. Just fine." He says even though he doesn't look fine. Before the spies could question him further, he smiles at all of them. The smile pained, but still a smile. "The baby is coming."

"Really!?" Peter asks excitedly, his body starting to vibrate with happiness. Before he can take a step in Steve's direction to pounce on his father, Natasha steps in front of him.

"Peter what did we talk about? You can't be rough around your father." She reminds softly.

Peter looks down shamefully, "Sorry aunt 'Tasha, I'm really excited. The baby is coming!" He exclaims happily up at her.

"So I heard." She smiles down at him before turning her attention back to Steve. "What are you doing here than? Should you be with Tony and Bruce?"

"I will, they're setting things up, but could you and Clint watch Peter for us. Than bring him down after the baby's born."

"'Course we can." Clint says hoisting Peter up on his shoulder. "We were just in the middle of a battle at the moment."

"Thank you." Steve says, his gratitude showing his voice.

"Come on Cap. I'll take you down." Natasha offers coming to his side and grabbing his arm. She assists him to the elevator and shoots Clint a 'you better not do anything destructive while I'm gone' look. Clint only has time to give her a goofy grin before the elevator doors close putting a barrier between Natasha and Steve and Clint and Peter.

Clint sighs and looks up at Peter who was still perched on his shoulder and was currently staring at the elevator door in awe. "Well Pete, you want to finish this battle without your aunt 'Tasha."

"Yeah." Peter plops back down on the floor and grabs the doll he was previously holding and the doll Natasha had. "Watch out Uncle Clint! Doctor Doom is about to throw a laser beam at you, look out!"

**** Hours Later ****

The doors open and Tony walked in smiling really large. Clint, Natasha and Peter looked from the movie they were watching. Transformers. The three smiled back when they saw Tony and stood up immediately.

"How is he?" Clint asked.

Tony shrugged, "Tired, but he's okay."

"The baby?" Peter asks excitedly.

Tony smiles down at his son, "Perfect. Do you want to see your new baby brother?"

Peter beams, "Brother!? YEAH!" Tony scoops his oldest son in his arms and nods for the other two to follow. The three make their way down to the medical center and find Pepper, Thor, and Bruce standing outside the room. The three meet up with them. "Give me a sec." He places Peter down and disappears behind the door before emerging moments later. "Come on in."

The door opens and Peter walks in timidly, eyes searching everywhere for his father and his new baby brother. "Pete?" He hears his father's gentle, yet tired voice call to him. Peter eyes focus on the hospital bed in the middle of the room and his eyes sparkle with joy when he sees a blue bundle in his father's arms. He wants to run over and jump on the bed to see the baby, but he's scared he'll hurt his father or wake up his brother. And the thing Peter feared the most was being a horrible big brother to his sibling. He smiled at his father and got on his tippy toe to look over the bed edge and see the baby from where he stood near the door. Steve smiled and nodded for Peter to come over, "Come see your new baby brother." Peter took a tentative step near the bed and stayed his ground. He was afraid.

Tony walked in the room, Natasha and Clint opting to stay in the hallway with Pepper, Bruce and Thor to give the family some privacy. Tony went to his son, "It's okay, you won't hurt them. Don't you want to see him?"

Peter nodded, "I don't wanna wake him up."

Tony smiled and kissed the top of his head, "You'll be fine. Come on." Tony picked Peter up and brought him over to the bed.

Steve scooted over on the bed for Tony to place Peter down which he does. Peter leans over Steve's lap and looks down at the bundle. He frowns when he realizes the blanket is concealing his brother's face and he can't see very well. "I can't see." He whispers softly to not wake the baby up.

Steve chuckles before moving the blanket out of the baby's face for his eldest to see his new baby brother. Peter couldn't help the large smile that was plastered on his face. He reached out a hesitant hand to touch the baby's cheeks, but stops halfway. Steve nods, "its okay. You can touch him. You won't hurt him, I promise."

Peter reaches out and traces a circle on his brother's cheek with a loving look in his eyes. "What's his name?"

Steve smiles, "That's what we wanted to talk to you about."

"Me? Why Me?" Peter asks confused glancing up at his father.

Steve and Tony share a glance and a smile before looking down at Peter. "We want you to name him."

Peter's eyes shoot up in excitement and pride. "Really?" He whispers/ shouts with happiness.

"Yeah, he's your brother and we want you to give him a name." Steve nudges his son. "So what do you want to name him?"

Peter stared down at his new baby brother, his face hard in concentration. While he thinks, the others walk inside the room to see the new arrival of their little dysfunctional family. Peter doesn't even notice, too lost in his thoughts as many names pass through his mind. He doesn't even hear the small conversation made between the adults, his eyes only for his brother.

Suddenly, moments later, Peter looks up from his baby brother and faces everyone in the room. One word escapes his lips. "James."

"What?" Bruce asks.

"James. I want his name to be James." Peter looked up at Steve and smiled. "Because of your best friend Bucky."

Steve stares down at his son shocked, "Really? Peter you don't have to do that."

Peter nods, "I want to honor Uncle Bucky."

Tony nudges his son, "Peter that's nice of you and it does have a nice ring to it. James Rogers- Stark." Tony stares lovingly down at his baby son, at baby James and whispers in his son's ear, "Do you want to hold him?" Peter nods excitedly. Tony reaches past him and grabs the baby before helping Peter adjust his arms so he can comfortably hold baby James in his arms.

Peter smiles down at James, and brushes the small tuff of hair he has on the top of his small head. "Hi James. It's me, Peter. Your big brother. I'm going to take good care of you and I'm going to teach you how to play baseball and all kinds of stuff. I love you." Peter leans down and presses a soft kiss to baby James' forehead. At that moment, James decided to open his eyes and look up at the boy who will be his role model for the rest of his life. James peers up at Peter and smiles largely before letting out a soft giggle. Peter looked up excitedly at Steve, "He smiled and laughed at me!"

"He sure did."

"Can I hold him!?" Pepper gushes rushing to the side of Steve's bed.

"Of course. Peter you want to hand James to Aunt Pepper?"

No, he didn't. He wanted to keep holding his brother, but he reluctantly handed the baby over with Tony's and Pepper's help. Peter watched with a smile as his baby brother, James, was passed around everyone in the room. His eyes never strayed from his brother even when he was past to different arms. This was his new baby brother and he knew, the minute he looked at baby James, that he loved with so much. James wouldn't change anything; he would make his family even better and let his fathers have more love to give to both of them.

Now James was excited for life after today. How mornings would be, afternoons and nights. His aunts and uncles would play with both of them and give them both love. Maybe, when James is old enough, they can share a room so that whoever was tucking Peter in, can tuck James in as well. Many thoughts run through his head, all except the possibility of getting forgotten. He wasn't worried about that; he knew his family wouldn't forget him. They love him too much too.

But he didn't realize how much he was wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pepper**

Peter bounced into the common room, dressed and ready to go. He and aunt Pepper were going to the art museum that Peter had been dying to go to. He tried to get his parents to go, but Steve had been pregnant and bedridden so he couldn't. And Tony was busy fussing over Steve's health that he didn't want to leave without Steve. Pepper saw how unhappy the little boy looked and volunteered to go with him. So they were supposed to go two months after James was born and today was the day. Peter was so excited and when he walked into the common room, he found the one person he was looking for. "Aunt Pepper!" He said excitedly bouncing over to her side.

Pepper looked over her shoulder at Peter and shushed. "Ssh, Peter you're going to wake your brother."

That's when Peter saw that baby James was in his aunt's arms sound asleep. He stirred at the sound of Peter's shout, but didn't wake up. Peter's hands went to cover his mouth, "Sorry." He whispered.

"It's alright. Now what did you need?" She asked transferring James to one arm.

Peter stared up at her with a smile. "I'm ready!"

"For what?"

Peter than frowned. _'Was auntie Pepper serious? Did you forget what today was?'_ This made Peter very upset that his aunt forgot. _'It wasn't on purpose.'_ He tried to reason with himself so he went ahead and reminded her. "'Member, today was the day of the art museum." Pepper stared down at him, confusion written clearly on her face. She cocked her head to the side when Peter didn't continue. Peter's should slump in defeat and he mutters, "And you promised you'd take me today."

Pepper's eyes widen in realization and sadness. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Peter. I completely forgot!"

Peter sighs, "It's alright. Now come on so we can be there for a long time before it closes it!" He says excited again.

Pepper frowns down at him. "I'm sorry Peter, but I can't go. I have to watch your brother because your daddies, uncles and Aunt Natasha went on a business trip." Business trip, a.k.a mission. Peter's eyes widen and tears spring in his eyes.

"W-What?" He asks very disappointed.

"I'm so sorry Pete. How about next time, I promise I won't forget. Than afterwards we can go to the park or get ice cream. Okay?"

Peter looked down at the ground and nodded sadly, all signs of his excitement washing away leaving a very heartbroken looking kid. "O-Okay…" He whispers, dejectedly walking away from Pepper and down the hallway.

Pepper stared after him for a moment before turning her attention back to James. As if the conversation between them never happened. And in Pepper's mind it didn't. She'd make it up to him later on, but right now she had to take care of the precious little angel in her arms.

**Thor**

"Uncle Thor! Uncle Thor! Uncle Thor!" Peter bounced excitedly into his uncle Thor's bedroom. Thor looked up at the sound of his nephew calling his name and smiled happily down at him. Peter beamed up at him, "Are you up for another game of hide and seek?! Or Mario- cart? Or… ooohhh! I know what we could play, we could play battle! I'm Captain America and you could be Iron Man. Or no! Hulk! No, no, no, no you cant be hulk! How about you play-"

"Peter," Thor cut him off before he could finish his rambling. It's the sound of his uncle's laugh that pulls Peter out of his trance.

Peter stares up at his uncle with pleading eyes, "I cant decide Uncle! There's so many to choice from. What do you want to play?!" Peter asks jumping up and down running to the edge of Thor's bed. But once he catches a sight of James' playpen on the other side of Thor's bed, he cocks his head to the side in confusion. "Why do you have James' playpen Uncle?"

"Because son of Stark and Rogers, I will doing what you Midguardians call 'babysitting' to James. Although I'm not sure why an adult would sit on a child?" Thor says shaking his head. "No I'm opting to not, afraid I would crush young James."

"Where is he now?" Peter says, his shoulders slumping in defeat. Thor moves his body off the bed and now Peter has full view of baby James lying in the middle of the bed, on his back. He was trying to reach up and grab onto Thor's long hair that was hanging from his Uncle's face, but with no success. Peter sighs sadly and climbs onto the bed and up to his brother. "Hey James." Peter says, playing with baby James exposed toes. He looks up at his Uncle, his bottom lip gutted out slightly, "So you cant play with me? 'Cause you gots to watch James."

Thor nods sadly, "I apologize James. But I promise I will make it up to you." Peter nods and crawls back to the edge of the bed before jumping off. "Where are you going Peter? We were about to engage in watching this fascinating film called "Frozen." You're welcome to join us if you wish?"

Peter shakes his head sadly, "Um… no thanks. I'm just going to… go to my room."

Peter dejectedly walks out of the room and Thor stares after him for a moment before his attention is brought back by James. When Peter makes it into the elevator to ride down to his floor, he hears his Uncle's loud, joyful laugh roar throughout the entire floor. The sound makes a tear slip from Peter's eyes.

**Clint**

Peter's about to bounce into the common room, excited to see his Uncle Clint until he heard the cry. The cry of his brother. His shoulders slump in refection and sadness almost immediately. He closes his eyes and crosses his fingers praying to whoever was listening that his Uncle Clint wasn't in charge of watching baby James. Because today was the day of his regular archer lessons with Clint.

Clint had been teaching him archery since he was 3 and he was getting good at it, but he still needed a lot of practice. Luckily his Uncle made every Saturday their official archery day. Peter enjoyed his Saturdays with his Uncle Clint. It meant that he got to bond with him and perfects his skill in archery. Not only that, but once in a while they'd be joined by Natasha and Peter would get to spend the day with her as well. Very few times will Peter see Bruce, Thor, Tony or Steve join them because… lets face it, no one on the team can shoot a arrow to save their lives. Except Natasha and Clint. But, obviously, Clint was better at it. Natasha was trained mostly in combat fighting.

When Peter walked into the living room, he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Steve carrying baby James and feeding him a bottle while his Uncle Clint in the kitchen making himself a sandwich. Peter excitedly ran over to Steve and pecked his cheek while a huge grin spread across his face. "Hi daddy!" He says happily. Peter then looks down at James and kisses the baby's forehead. "Hi James!"

Steve smiles, "Hello Peter. Ready for your lessons with Uncle Clint?" Peter nods and catches the hint of disapproval in Steve's eyes. Steve and Tony disapproved of Clint teaching him archery, but if it made their son happy, they were willingly to allow it. But if Peter gets one scratch during their time together, they threatened to have his head on an arrow.

Peter beamed at his father. "Yep. Daddy I getting so good! Uncle Clint says I'm getting better every time."

"That's great Peter."

Clint walks into the room and spots Peter by the couch with Steve and James. "Hi Pete, you ready for archer lessons today?"

"Yeah, let's go Uncle Clint. You can eat up on the roof." Peter says running up to him and grabbing his arm as he pulls him in the direction of the door that leads to the roof.

Clint laughs, "Okay, okay, I'm coming."

"Wait Clint, could you do me a favor?" Steve asked as he stood with James. "Fury called me in and the others are on that business trip," Steve said giving Clint a look that he understood at first glance. Clint nodded, and prompted him to continue, "do you think James could join you for your archery lesson today?"

Peter's face falls, but Clint smiles and nods. "Sure, why not? Come on little buddy, wanna watch your big brother shoot some arrows?" James answers by squealing really loudly in excitement. He smiles up at Clint. Clint laughs, "I'll take that as a yes. You don't mind if James joins us, do you Peter?"

Peter stares up at Clint with wide eyes and is very tempted to nod his head and say yes, but one look at his father got him to shake his head. He frowns, "No it's okay." He grumbles, crossing his arms.

Steve and Clint don't seem to notice the upset look in Peter's eyes. Steve passes James over to Clint with a warning, "Remember what Tony and I said?"

"Yes I did. What? You think I'm so irresponsible that James is in danger around me. He'll be fine. Right buddy?" James giggles loudly before slapping his hand against Clint's cheek. "See?"

Steve shakes his head before pecking James' forehead and Peter's cheek. "Have fun." He says before leaving through the elevator.

Clint rolls his eyes and looks at James. "Your father doesn't trust me. Now come on, let's go shoot some arrows!" Clint rushes through the roof entrance with Peter following closely behind.

Peter tried to reason with himself that he still had his Uncle Clint with him all afternoon, despite whether James was with them or not. But it was getting increasingly harder ever hour that passed because Clint was paying more attention to James than Peter actually shooting. If James cried, Clint would immediately move from Peter's side and go to tend to him. Peter had shot many bull eyes and his Uncle didn't see _any!_ You know why… because he was tending to James.

So finally fed up with it, Peter turned and left two hours after practice started. Four hours earlier than they were supposed to end. And Clint didn't even notice because he was playing with James. Peter ran until he got to his room where he burrowed himself into his covers and cried.

James was getting all the attention around here and he was getting annoyed at being forgotten about. First Pepper than Thor and now Uncle Clint! Who was next? Uncle Bruce? Aunt 'Tasha? His fathers? He didn't want to be forgotten about, he didn't want to be put second priority next to James. He didn't think gaining a new baby brothers meant losing all the attention he used to get. Peter didn't like it, in fact he _hated_ it and wanted it to go away. Just like James.

And slowly by slowly, Peter Parker began to hate his new 5 month year old baby brother. James.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bruce**

A sigh of relief escaped Peter when he entered his Uncle Bruce's lab and found no sign of his baby brother anywhere. Just Uncle Bruce and his papa. He smiled really big and ran up to hug Bruce's legs, startling the poor man.

Bruce jumps, "Peter, you scared me. I didn't know you were in here." He commented looking down after patting the child on the head.

"Hi Uncle Bruce!"

Bruce smiles at him, "Hello Peter." He grabs the child under his armpits and hoist him up to sit on the work bench. "What brings you here?"

"I wanted to spend time with you today. Help you and papa work."

Bruce looks over at Tony and Tony smiles, "I'm sure we can allow you entrance to the lab for one day. And I think we could use an extra pair of hands."

Peter smiles and jumps off the table to go gather his miniature lab coat that Tony had gotten for him for a laugh when he was a baby. But Peter absolutely loved it and wouldn't work in the lab without it. He came back minutes later with the lab coat on and his mini goggles on as well. "What can I do Uncle Bruce?"

Tony smirks down at his son and Bruce laughs before hefting an engine on the table in front of Peter. Bruce pats the seat beside him, which Peter clambers quickly onto, before pulling the engine closer. "This use to be a part of an old 1978 Mercedes Benz 450SEL. Well it stopped working long ago, but your dad and I think we can get it working again. You want to help?"

"YEAH!" Peter says enthusiastically. And they get to work, the three of them until Tony is called away by Pepper. Soon it's just Bruce and Peter trying to find an algorithm to help stabilize the old engine.

They almost had it complete and hours passed before both boys were disturbed. A knock on the glass door interrupted their continuous banter. They were arguing about different stabilizing agents when they soon heard a soft giggle near the ground. Bruce raised an eyebrow at Peter and Peter shrugged. They heard it again and it caused both boys to look down. Peter frowned immediately while Bruce smiled proudly. There crawling two feet away from them was baby James with Steve trailing quietly behind. "He learned how to crawl?" Bruce asked standing from his stool.

Peter gave a wince of compliant when his uncle abandoned what they were doing. Steve smiled, "Yeah. He wanted to show Uncle Bruce and big brother in person. Huh James?"

James answers by a loud squeal of excitement. Bruce laughed and bent down in front of James. He reached out and his index finger played with James' chubby cheeks making the baby smile largely. James reaches up to grasp Bruce's finger tight in his tiny little hand. He then made a huge spit bubble that popped and splattered all over James' face and Bruce's fingers. Steve and Bruce laughed automatically while Peter cringed in disgust. He sighed sadly because now all the attention was on James and he was just another unimportant presence in the room, just as he always has been whenever James enters.

Peter sadly glanced back at the engine they were working on mere minutes ago. His index fingers traces the outside shape of it before he drops his arms limply by his side and he slides off the stool. Hanging up his coat, and putting away his goggles Peter looked back at his father, his uncle and his brother sitting around the middle of the lab talking nonchalantly without giving a glance in his direction.

_Of course, forgotten again._ Peter thought sorrowfully. He turned away from the three and stalked out of the room without looking back. He went into his room for hours and didn't come out for dinner. But no one, except Natasha noticed.

When asked where Peter was after dinner, JARVIS said Peter didn't want to be disturbed. No matter how much Natasha wanted to ignore Peter's command, she needed to give him his privacy knowing he wouldn't listen to her if she wanted to talk to him. So she let him be, for now.

**Tony & Steve**

Tony rushed into his and Steve's bedroom in search of Steve. He carried a sleeping James in his arms and he silently cursed under his breath when there was no one in the room. It was empty.

Sighing, Tony shakes his head and runs out of the room, in search of anyone. Because if Steve wasn't in the tower, he was at SHIELD.

Tony was in luck that day because when he ran into the common room of his, Peter's and Steve's floor, he found Peter sitting on the couch watching TV. Peter looked up at the sound of Tony's arrival. He gave his father a small smile before frowning and turning away. As soon as Peter saw James, he looked away. Tony didn't seem to notice though.

He sighed in relief before walking up to Peter and sitting down next to him, at the edge of his seat. "Peter I need you to do a big favor for me. Can you be a big boy for me?" Peter glanced between the TV and his father three times before nodding and turning it off. He then turned his attention back to Tony. "Can you hold and watch James for me for a few minutes? Papa has to go see Uncle Fury downstairs for a few minutes, can you watch James?"

Peter frowns and looks down at his sleeping brother. "Cant Aunt Pepper watch him? Or Daddy, or someone?"

Peter didn't want to and he definitely didn't want to be alone with James. Especially today. But his father needed him and who was he to deny his father something. Sighing, Peter reluctantly nodded his head. Tony sighed and kissed Peter's forehead gratefully. "Thank you so much. Here take James. I'll be back soon, he's asleep so he wont be any trouble. And if he wakes up, watch TV with him. He'll be quiet." Peter nodded numbly and allowed Tony to place baby James in his arms. Peter cringed despite himself when the baby landed in his arms. Tony didn't notice though and smiled gratefully. "Thanks again." He said before rushing towards the elevator. Tony was gone within a minute.

Peter gazed down at James for a moment or two before placing James down on the cushion next to him. He wasn't going to hold him the entire time. He placed him down and, despite what he thinks of his brother, he placed pillows on either side of him to prevent him falling off and hurting himself. After his attention is brought back to the TV.

Minutes passed in silence and Peter prayed James stayed asleep until Tony got back, but unfortunately for him that didn't happen. James woke up after 30 minutes.

His little eyes blinked open and he let out a big yawn before shifting in his spot which catches the eye of Peter. Peter glanced at James whom was stirring awake then looked back at the TV, pretending as if he didn't notice James waking up. He continued to watch TV even after James sat up and looked at him. James mumbled something under his breath before getting up to his knees and beginning to crawl into Peter's lap. This forced Peter to focus his attention on James. He stared down emotionlessly at him and James crawled into his lap before smiling up at him. Peter didn't return the smile and frowned. He continued to frown at him and the TV was forgotten after that because both brothers didn't look away from each other. James was confused as to why Peter was frowning at him and stopped smiling, opting to just continue staring at him with a confused expression.

The two brothers were soon interrupted by the elevator dinging and Tony stepping out with Steve close behind. Peter sighs visibly before grasping James tighter in his arms. He then jumps off the couch and walks towards them. When he gets in arms distance, he holds James out for Steve to grab.

Steve smiles and takes James from Peter, "He getting heavy for you Peter."

Peter shakes his head, "No." is all he says.

"Thanks for watching him for me buddy, I told you I'd only be a little bit."

Peter shrugs and smiles up at Tony, "Now you owe me." The 6 year old says in his high pitched voice.

Tony raises an eyebrow, "I do?"

"Yep!" Peter giggles then turns to Steve. "You too daddy."

"Okay." Steve gets down on one knee, placing James down on it before giving Peter a look. "What do we owe you?"

Peter thinks about it before a large smile lights his face. "Aunt Pepper promised to take me to the art museum I wanted to go to months ago, but she didn't take me. You couldn't because you said you were bed rested, but now you're not and I really want to go daddy. Please, please, please, please!"

Steve smiles and grabs Peter's chin, "I think we can arrange something."

Peter smiles, "Really!?" He asks excitedly.

"Sure."

"Papa, will you come with us?" Peter asks turning to Tony.

"'Course I will bud. You, me and papa."

Peter's eyes glisten with excitement. "No James?"

Tony shakes his head, "James can spend the day with aunt Pepper while we go."

"Promise we'll go?" Peter asks.

"Promise. We'll go tomorrow morning." Tony says.

"Pinky swear?" Peter says sticking out both his pinky fingers. One for each of his fathers.

Steve and Tony glance at each other before reaching out and taking their respective pinky. "Pinky swear." They say simultaneously.

Peter beams up at them and runs off to his room to get ready for tomorrow. He was happy that someone was finally paying attention to him and he was glad it was his fathers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tony & Steve cont.**

Today was the day. Today was the day!

Peter jumped out of bed, rushed to his clothes and was quick to put his clothes on. As soon as his shirt, the last article he has yet to put on, slipped onto his shoulders, he grabbed his socks and shoes and ran out of the room. He dropped them on the couch before turning around and going into his fathers room. He slammed open the door and was about to shout at them to wake up, but was stopped short mid- shout. He stops dead in his tracks and he stares gaping at the large, empty bed of his fathers.

_Where are they?_ He asks himself. A smile crosses his face when he looks at the bathroom. He runs to the bathroom and opens the door. "Daddy? Papa?" He frowns when sees the inside of the bathroom. It's dark and empty. Peter huffs in frustration. "Daddy? Papa?" He calls when he walks back into the room.

He doesn't get a response, but he does get a familiar cry in return. A cry that belonged to his brother. Peter smiles, _They're in James room. Probably getting him ready for his day with aunt Pepper._ He reasons before sprinting out of the room and towards the nursery.

The door is already opens so Peter rushes in and finds Steve and Tony surrounding James crib. "Daddy, papa, daddy, papa!" Peter says excitedly before bouncing over to them. "Are you ready, are you ready, are you, ready?" Peter reaches the crib, grabs the edge and begins bouncing in his place.

Steve and Tony glance at each other before looking at Peter sadly. Peter doesn't notice because he begins rambling about the awesome day they're going to have the art museum. It's Tony that manages to get him to stop talking, "Pete. Pete, calm down. Your dad and I have to tell you something."

Peter continues to bounce, "What is it? You can tell me on the way to the museum!"

Peter stops bouncing and turns to run out of the room, but Steve grabs his shoulder stopping him. "Actually Peter, we have some bad news." Peter turns to look at Steve, cocking his head to the side. Steve sighs before getting down at eye level with him. "Sorry buddy, but we cant go to the museum." The after effects of Steve's words are immediate and Peter's face fells while his shoulders slump in defeat.

"W-Why?" Peter whispers sounding extremely upset.

Tony reaches out to grab Peter's shoulders, but Peter is quick to move out of his grasp. They sigh, "James is running a fever."

"But- But- But" Peter stammers, "Uncle Bruce can take care of him while we go."

"No Peter, he cant. James needs us, I'm sorry buddy. I know your upset, but-" Peter's eyes begin to fill with unshed tears and he turns and runs out of the room before Steve can finish what he was about to say. "Peter wait!"

But he doesn't. He runs and runs until he finds himself in an unfamiliar place. All he remembers was getting onto an elevator and pressing a random number. Now he's on a random floor, with no knowledge of where he is. But he doesn't care. Peter falls to his knees sobbing and brings his legs up to cradle against his chest.

He felt so betrayed and heartbroken… his parents cancelled on him… again! And it was all because of James again. It's always about James, never Peter. James wants that, or James needs that… what about Peter?

Peter just wants his family to go back to the way things were… before James was even born or conceived. He hates it now. He wants his family back…

"Peter?"

Peter gasps and looks up. He cant make out anything through his tears, his vision now blurry, but he does catch a glimpse of red hair. And there's only one person he knows that has red hair.

Natasha.

"A-Au… Aunt… 'T-Tas-… Tasha." Peter stammers, his chest heaving with harsh sobs.

Suddenly arms circle around his small body and he's lifted off the ground. He soon feels himself pressed against someone's body. Peter's arms voluntarily wrap around his aunt's neck because he'd know the familiar scent and feeling of her body anywhere. "Ssh," Natasha's soothing voice whispers softly as her hand rubs circles into Peter's back. "It's okay, your okay." She assures him.

Peter continues to sob into her shoulder and begins to mumble nonsense that Natasha cant seem to understand.

"I-I just… I just want-ted to… to… to… but t-they can-… an-and I-I-"

"Peter, Peter, Peter." Natasha interrupts before he can continue. "Baby calm down, ssh. Stop crying." Soon Peter feels himself being put on something soft. Something large. He pulls his head out of Natasha's neck and looks around. He's in Natasha's bedroom, on her king sized bed. Peter stares up at her sadly, and Natasha brushes back the hair from his face. "Wipe those tears." She commands softly, wiping his cheeks gently. Peter sniffs and rubs his fists hard into his eyes. Natasha smiles at him the minute Peter's vision clears up and he can see his aunt. He had made his way onto his aunt's floor subconsciously, the only family member that didn't shut him out for James.

With that in mind, Peter couldn't stop himself before he lunged himself at Natasha, wrapping his arms around her neck. Placing his head back in the crook of her neck, he takes a deep breath to control his sobs. Natasha hugs back immediately. After a minute, Peter sighs, "Thank you." He whispers.

"For what?" Natasha asks.

Peter's body gives an involuntary shudder as sobs racked his body, but he kept control. "For loving me." He says before letting go of Natasha and running out of the room, without letting his aunt say anything.

***** Later That Night *****

Natasha had managed to coax Peter out of his room after he had locked himself in his room for the last couple of hours. After they're conversation, Natasha had went to find Peter. She checked everywhere, his room was the first thing she checked and it was empty. She had asked Steve and Tony and they had no knowledge of their son's whereabouts, and explained that he ran off because they had to deliver bad news.

Natasha put the puzzle pieces together after that conversation, all the pieces. Why Peter was so upset around everyone, especially James. Why Peter never spoke about his baby brother or never wanted to hold him. It was because he was being ignored, by his family!

Natasha sighed and after an hour of searching, decided to ask JARVIS. And the AI wasn't help at all. His response was, "I'm sorry Agent Romanoff. Mr. Parker has requested me to not give away his whereabouts and only assure you that he is alright. He needs to be alone."

So she just sighed and went back off to her room. When Peter knew it was safe, he ran to his floor and locked himself in his room before his parents saw him. But it didn't matter, they were too busy fussing over James' fever.

And that was it, until when she went to call him for dinner. Peter had cried himself to sleep and woke up to her knocking on his door. Sleepily, he crawled out of bed and went to open the door.

It was very easy considering how exhausted he was, but the minute Peter and her stepped into the kitchen and found everyone surrounding the table, Peter suddenly went still. All eyes went to Peter and Natasha, including baby James whom sat in Clint's lap.

Peter made eye contact with James and only paused a second before glaring at everyone and sprinting out of the room. "Peter wait-!" Natasha called reaching out to grab his arm, but he ducked under her arm before she could and ran.

Steve and Tony automatically begin to stand, but Natasha sends them a look. "Don't, I'll go. You've all done enough damage." She said which made everyone confused. Before they could question her statement, she swiftly walks out of the room and after Peter.


	5. Chapter 5

Minutes later Natasha walks into the room to find her nephew curled up in a tight ball, his body shaking with silent sobs. The only evidence that he's crying are the huge heaves of his chest and the sniffles coming out of the small child.

Walking up to the bed Natasha reaches out and places a hand on Peter's shoulder. Softly and quietly, as if not to scare him, Natasha speaks. "Pete?" He doesn't respond at first, his eyes trained on the wall and his body statue still. It's a couple minutes later that Peter places a hand on top of Natasha's as some sort of response. Something to inform her that he's listening. Sitting on his bed, Natasha brushes back a couple of stray tears before continuing. "Peter, sweetie, what's wrong? Why aren't you out there with the others?" Peter doesn't respond, he only curls in more burying his face in his arms. Efficiently concealing his face from his Aunt's view. Natasha stares down curiously at Peter before sighing and trying a different approach. "Everyone's worried about you. They're confused as to why you ran off… but I'm not. Can you just tell me so I can help you? I want to make you feel better."

A scoff is heard from Peter before he picks his head up. "Sure they're worried." He says sarcastically. "If they were so worried then just tell them to continue loving James and acting as if I wasn't even in the same room.

"So this is about James isn't it?" Natasha says confirming her further thoughts. She has a suspicious, but she wasn't sure. Until now. Peter sheepishly nods his head after a moment, his eyes staying firmly planted on the floor. She stares down at him in confusion, "I thought you adored him. You were so excited to become a big brother that you wanted to be the first one to hold him. What happened?" Peter continues to stare at the ground in silence.

Natasha sighs reaching a hand out and patting his shoulder hoping it would give him some comfort. "Peter I'm trying to help you and I can't do that until you tell me what's wrong and what you want me to do to make you feel better. Don't you wanna feel better?" There is an immediate nod from the small curled up child. "Then you have to tell me." Natasha prompts giving Peter a soft smile.

Peter shakes his head stubbornly again, but instead of moving away from his aunt he crawls up and climbs into her lap.

Instinctively, Natasha wraps her arms around his small frame pulling him closer. Resting his head on her chest, Peter sighs sadly, and closes his eyes. His arms wrap tighter around his aunt before he speaks, "No one loves me anymore." He starts. "They all love James more. Everyone always wants to hang out with him rather then me." He whispers brokenheartedly.

"That's not true-" Natasha starts, but Peter interrupts her.

"Yes it is!" He exclaims pulling away from her. He looks straight into her eyes as tears continue to stream down his face. "P-Pepper would rather babysit James than hang out with me. Uncle Thor always loved to play hide and seek with me, but after James was born he doesn't want to anymore. Uncle Clint quit our Saturday archery sessions so he can play with James and be available for babysitting. Uncle Bruce doesn't want to do science anymore with me and daddy and papa cancelled on our trip that they promised to take me to. ALL OF BECAUSE OF JAMES!" He screams, his hands curling into fists as he begins to pound on his bed in anger.

Natasha is quick to catch both his arms in mid- punch before Peter can continue to do it and hurt himself. When she does, Peter doesn't make an attempt to free himself, he just continues to stammer on about nonsense as he cries. Bring his arms in to tuck them into his body, Natasha pulls Peter closer. Peter buries his face into her chest to muffles his loud screams/ sobs. Natasha just continues to hold him, even resulting to rocking, in order to calm him down. She had to calm him down before she spoke to him or else it'd be useless because he wouldn't listen.

It took several minutes before Peter can breath properly and even a couple more after to make sure he's listening. "Peter, love," Natasha grabs his chin and forces him to look at her. "I know it may seem like we value James more than you, but you've got to understand. We've already had you for 6 years and you've gotten all the love a child could ever need. James has only had us for a few months and we need to take advantage of the fact that James isn't as grown up as you are. You grew up way too fast for any of us and we missed when you were smaller. Your still growing up. James just got here, so it's a little understandable that we're putting all our attention on him."

Peter looks up at her sadly, his bottom lip jutting out, "I don't care about that aunt 'Tasha. I never did. I knew you guys would give James all your attention and I was fine with that… up until three days ago."

"What was three days ago?"

Peter begins to cry softly, "You don't even know. I knew you guys would forget me, but not my birthday."

Natasha's eyes widen in shock… oh my God.

She runs through the days in her mind and she lets out a gasp when she realizes that Peter was right. His birthday was three days ago and if she recalled, the Avengers did nothing, but watch as James crawled around the room in his little oneies. She also remembered Peter trying to get their attention, but they were blowing him off. "Shit." She whispered softly. "Peter I'm sorry, I forgot."

Peter nods, "Yeah… you all did." He sniffs and wipes a lone tear near his jaw. "I never cared about everyone forgetting me, I knew it was going to happen eventually. I'm not bratty and spoiled like you're thinking. I'm just so use to everyone telling me they love me, every once in a while, that when I don't hear it for months I get pretty upset. Only I was okay, up until my birthday. You forget me and you forgot my birthday. My birthday. 'Tasha… I'm not 6 years old anymore, I'm 7." Peter says holding 7 hands to emphasize what he's saying.

Collective gasps are heard from outside Peter's closed bedroom door. Peter stiffens when he knows exactly who's outside. Natasha just rolls her eyes. "Couldn't have given me 5 minutes." She muttered to herself as she stood to get the door. But Peter didn't want that.

He reached forward and grasp her wrist tightly in his small hands. "No! Please don't open the door, I don't want to see them now. I still haven't forgave them for what they did."

"Maybe now is the time that you do." Natasha says staring down at them.

Peter doesn't reply and doesn't make an attempt to grab her arm back when she pulls away. Natasha walks up to the door and cracks it open to find everyone standing outside Peter's door. Including Pepper. She gives them all knowing looks and they look down ashamed. Glancing back into the room, Natasha slips out closing the door behind her. "We forgot Peter's birthday." Pepper's the first to speak and she sounds very horrified.

"That's impossible!" Thor bellows. "I always remember Peter's day of birth, this cannot be true."

"It is." Natasha says sadly. "August 17th was 3 days ago."

Steve slapped the palm of his hand against his forehead. "How can we be so careless as to forget a day like that? We're such horrible fathers. Who forgets their own son's birthday!?"

"Apparently us." Tony says sadly.

Natasha holds out a hand to everyone, "Peter thinks that we love James more than him." Everyone opens their mouth to protest, but she cuts them off. "It's because of what you guys did to him the past couple of months, also added with what we all did to him on his birthday. We all ignored him. James said that instead of taking him to the art museum Pepper, you decided to babysit James on the same day."

"I told him I'd make it up to him." Pepper defended himself.

Natasha shakes her head, "That was months ago, two weeks after James was born and you still didn't make it up to him." Pepper looks down, clearly upset with herself. Natasha turns to Thor, "Peter said that you and him loved to play games with each other. Such as tag, hide and seek and other things. Is that true?"

Thor nods, "Tis true, he is a wonderful player. I always make it my goal to beat him."

"When was the last time you played with him? Just you two?"

Thor opens his mouth, but then closes it as his face concentrates hard in thinking. After a moment or two, he looks back at Natasha. "I do not know."

"Peter said that ever since James was born, you stopped wanting to play so you can watch James." Thor opens his mouth to protest, but has no reason too when he realizes that she's right. He frowns and closes his mouth opting to not saying anything. Natasha then whirls on Clint, "And apparently you stopped your Saturday archery lessons with Peter." Clint decides to stay silent and not say anything because he knows Natasha's right, so there'd be no point in arguing with her. He just settles for a sheepish nod. "Bruce, you stopped working with him in the lab?" Bruce looks down ashamed of himself, his lips clamping tight together. "Steve, Tony, you'd rather be home and stay with James when there's 5 of us that couldn't watch him while you two went to the museum he'd been dying to go to."

"He is sick." Steve says softly.

Natasha gestures to Bruce, "There's a doctor living in this Tower. A more better reason than to leave him with Bruce while you two take your son out to the museum like you promised yesterday. You see what I mean, we're all shutting him out. We're doing it intentionally which makes this worse."

"Wait a minute? What did you do to him?" Clint asks stepping in.

Natasha shrugs, "I forgot his birthday. Just like the rest of you. We need to make it up to him and show him that we still love him, no matter what. He hasn't heard that since James was born."

Everyone nods in agreement. Pepper smiles mischievously as a glint in her eyes spark. "I have an idea. You guys go in there and make up, I've got some planning to do."

"What about you? Arent you going to apologize?" Tony asks.

"Of course! But in my own special way. Go." Pepper walks away as she whips out her phone and begins to dial numbers without even looking.

"What is she up to?" Steve questions.

"Who knows, but that doesn't matter right now." Natasha turns to the door and opens it slightly. She sticks her head in, "Peter." Peter looks up at the sound of his name. "I have people that want to see you. Is that okay?" Peter frowns, but nods none of the less. Natasha ushers everyone inside.

Peter takes that time to crawl up to the top of his bed and under the covers. Now he gazes at his family, his eyes and hair the only thing that's showing. When Natasha appears again, Peter reaches out to her and gestures for her to come closer. Natasha sits on the edge of the bed, pulling Peter closer to her body as she looks out at everyone. "Peter, we have something that we want to say to you."

Peter doesn't reply, he just continues to stare. Tony sighs and walks up to the bed, "I'm sorry buddy. We didn't mean to make you feel unwanted or unloved. You do know we love you right?" Tony sighs when he gets no response.

"Well we do love you." Steve jumps in. "I'm so sorry that we've been too distracted to see how much your hurting. You're our son and nothing will change the way we feel about you."

"… James?"

Steve shakes his head, "Not even James. We love you both equally."

"You sure?"

Both Steve and Tony nod, "Positive." They reply.

"Peter we're really sorry that we forgot about you're birthday. It slipped past all of our minds." Bruce apologizes and the others nod in agreement. "We didn't do it intentionally, and we promise that we'll make it up to you."

"That's what you all said." Peter says doubtfully.

"But it's true." Tony says when his phone beeps and he reaches down to check it. A smile spreads across his face. "In fact, I think Pepper's almost done. That was extremely fast."

"Almost done with what?" Steve asks. Tony walks over and shows everyone the message he got, including Natasha. Peter was the only one who didn't get to see him. But smiles plaster the Avenger's faces immediately.

He peers up at them curiously, "What? What is it?"

Tony shrugs, "Why don't you come out of the covers and we'll show you."

Peter looks over at Natasha uncertainly, but she gives him a reassuring nod. Sighing, Peter reluctantly climbs out of the covers and over to Tony and Steve. "What is it daddy?"

"Come here squirt." Tony reaches down and picks Peter off the bed. "We got something really exciting to show you."

"Me?" Peter asks shocked and slightly excited.

"Yeah you. Let's go!" Tony runs out of the room with the others following.

They make it down to Avengers common room. Tony had placed Peter down on the ground so he could walk so he was walking hand in hand with Steve and Tony towards the room. The Avengers followed closely behind wanting to see the look on Peter's face.

As soon as everyone turned the corner they were blasted with spider webs immediately and a large shout of, "SURPRISE!"

Peter shouts excitedly the minute he gets the last of the web off of him. He looks around the room to find all his friends there, SHIELD agents and even Director Fury himself. But what really got his attention was his long time friend, Gwen Stacey, standing the closest to him. "Gwen?"

She smiles and walks up to him. "Happy late birthday Peter." She says wrapping her arms around his neck for a hug. Peter hugs back excitedly, but begins to blush furiously when Gwen gives him a kiss on the cheek. Everyone cheers around him. "You're aunt knows how to really put together a quick party."

"Pepper?" Peter asks.

"Who else?" Gwen gestures towards the corner where everyone finds Pepper in the corner of the room with a camera in hand.

"Smile Peter." She says before snapping a quick picture of him and Gwen standing next to each other. "Cute." She comments as she makes her way over. "Definitely going in your baby book." 

"Auntie!" Peter complains while Gwen giggles.

Pepper smiles down at him and pulls him in a tight hug. "Happy birthday, birthday boy. Hopefully this party will make up for the months we put you through."

Peter looks around the room with a large smile before reaching over and grabbing Gwen's hand. "Definitely."

"Come on Peter, look at the cake. It's huge!" Gwen says excitedly pulling him towards the kitchen.

"wait, I have to go do something first!" Peter lets go of Gwen's hand before running over to Pepper and throwing himself at her. Pepper hugs him back instantly. "Thank you."

"I'm sorry Peter." She apologizes.

"I know." Peter leans in and gives her a kiss on the cheek. "I forgive you though." He jumps down from Pepper's arms and over to the others still standing in the hallway. "All of you." He gives his fathers a quick hug before running back over to Gwen. But halfway there, he abruptly stops and looks back at them. "Hey daddy," Steve looks up at his son when called. "Go get James. I want him to enjoy the party too."

Steve smiles and nods. Peter makes sure he sees Steve begin to walk down the hallway and into the elevator then he turns and runs over to Gwen. "Let's go!" He says excitedly as he runs into the crowd of people all wishing him happy birthday.

Even though the party was 3 days late, Peter enjoyed himself just as much as he would've on his actual birthday. He was surrounded by the people he loved and the people who loved him. Including James.


End file.
